warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Softsky (Aquamarine1212)
Softsky '''is a short-haired calico she-cat with pale green eyes. History Lake and Flame Meet Lakewater expresses concern that Softkit doesn't appear to be interested in fighting like a typical warrior, and Cloudsky suggests Softkit could be destined to be a medicine cat. Cloudsky then offers to let Softkit help her sort herbs and teach her about them. Softkit eagerly agrees. When Redkit gets a thorn stuck in his paw, Softkit treats the wound and removes the thorn. Redkit tells Softkit she should be a medicine cat. Fireflame says goodbye to Softkit and her siblings before she goes to battle Flameclan. Days of Dirt Just after Softkit gets out of the medicine cats den, Redkit is unable to breathe because of the dust in his throat. Somehow, Softkit is able to scoop the dust out of his throat with her paw without killing him, and Redkit expresses his eternal gratitude for saving him. When her other brother, Cherrykit, is unable to breathe, Softkit is unable to pull the same trick. Cloudsky explains the dust got in his lungs and there's nothing Softkit can do. Softkit runs out of camp in distress, and begins to doubt Waterclan. Then a badger attacks her, and a mysterious spirit saves her. When she talks to him, he reveals he is Dustbreeze, her father. Dustbreeze scolds her for blaming herself about Cherrykit, and tells her that Waterclan is real. Cherrykit's spirit then appears and tells Softkit she did everything she could. Softkit gets back safely to camp, and tells Fireflame about seeing Dustbreeze and Cherrykit. Fireflame bursts into tears and proclaims she'll never let anything happen to Softkit or Redkit. Softkit jumps into the dry lakebed after Redkit during the great lakebed tumble. Softkit becomes Softpaw and is put in training under Cloudsky to become a medicine cat. Softpaw is seen practicing memorizing diseases with Cloudsky. During the avalanche in the lakebed, Softpaw pushes Redpaw out of harms way. Her tail gets pinned by a boulder and Lakewater rushes in to save her, losing a life in the process. Redpaw feels responsible for getting Softpaw injured, but Softpaw reassures him it wasn't his fault. Softpaw becomes a full medicine cat and is renamed Softsky. When Softsky is called the medicine den, she gives her leftover food to Hiddenpaw. Softsky attempts to save Lakewater by scooping dust out of his throat, but it's gotten in his lungs and he loses another life. Sunlight Mudpelt comes to talk to Softsky in secret. She reveals that she's having the kits of a Thunderclan warrior. Softsky confirms it and promises to keep her secret. Softsky helps give birth to Hiddenshadow's kits. When one of the kits moves away from Hiddenshadow and starts to meow frantically, Softsky takes it as a bad omen. Returning Flame Softsky reassures the clan that she had a vision showing her that Snakefoot is innocent, and actually saved Lakewater and didn't kill him. Relations '''Father: : Dustbreeze : (Deceased) Mother: : Fireflame : (Living as of Returning Flame) Sister: : Cherrykit : (Deceased) Brother: : Redfur : (Living as of Returning Flame) Quotes "I hope Cloudsky will let me her apprentice. Just think- someday I'd grow up to be Softsky!" - Softkit (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 5) "I never want to see another cat die again!" - Softkit (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 2) "It's not my fault...it's Waterclan's fault. They let this happen." - Softkit's thoughts (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 2) "I'm so sorry, I really tried." - Softkit to Cherrykit (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 3) "Mom, sometimes you just have to let them go." - Softkit (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 4) "I need to grow up! You can't protect me forever!" - Softkit (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 4) "This is great! I get to help cats! I'll make sure to do a good job on every cat to make it up to Cherrykit." - Softpaw's thoughts (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 6) "It was never your fault. Everyone does something mouse-brained once. I might have done the same thing." - Softpaw to Redpaw (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 7) "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." - Softsky to Mudpelt (Sunlight, Chapter 11) Trivia * Softsky was later rehashed as the character Dapplefeather in the Lakeclan Series. Gallery Lineart by dog-rose '' Softskymedcat.png|Softsky (Medicine Cat) softpawapprentice.png|Softpaw (Medicine Cat Apprentice) softkitkit.png|Softkit (Kit) '' Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS) Category:Cats Category:Aqua's Cats